bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua Goddess Kuhla
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20485 |no = 686 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 128 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108 |normal_distribute = 13, 13, 13, 13, 12, 12, 12, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108, 114, 120, 126, 132 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 66, 71, 76, 81, 86, 91, 96, 101, 106, 111, 116, 121, 126, 131, 136, 141 |sbb_distribute = 8, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A sorceress who betrayed the human race to join the God Army. Though she had been part of Sama's Imperial Army, she suddenly fled, later appearing amidst the gods' troops which where attacking Atharva. The reason for her betrayal is unknown, and though many theories have come about, no valid reasons for her actions have been found thus far. Towards the end of the war, Eze, one of the Six Heroes appeared before her. It is said that Eze got no reaction from Kuhla after approaching her, but that she just proceeded to fiercely spread carnage. |summon = Talking with you reminds me of him... |fusion = Yes, I got stronger... Thanks... |evolution = Fine... I trust you somewhat... | hp_base = 4246 |atk_base = 1502 |def_base = 1383 |rec_base = 1481 | hp_lord = 6024 |atk_lord = 2001 |def_lord = 1852 |rec_lord = 1983 | hp_anima = 6767 |rec_anima = 1785 |atk_breaker = 2199 |def_breaker = 1654 |atk_guardian = 1803 |def_guardian = 2050 |rec_guardian = 1884 |def_oracle = 1753 | hp_oracle = 5727 |rec_oracle = 2280 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Divine Oracle |lsdescription = 30% boost to HP of all Units & slightly recovers HP each turn |lsnote = Heals (200~400 + 10% of target's Rec) HP |lstype = Hit Points/Recovery |bb = Aqua Injection |bbdescription = 12 combo Water elemental attack on all enemies & slightly increases allies' BB gauge |bbnote = 8 BC fill |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Aquarius |sbbdescription = 16 combo Water elemental attack on all enemies, boost in Atk for 3 turns & gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 115% boost to Atk, 4 BC fill per turn |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20484 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = God's Loyalists |addcatname = Kuhla3 }}